


Memories

by jemilyology



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemilyology/pseuds/jemilyology
Summary: Summary: Today is the day of the 10 year anniversary of the readers family's death, and Spencer is there to comfort them when the memories come rushing back.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Memories

Do you ever have this sinking feeling of guilt, dreading that something has or will happen, that out of anxiety that makes you feel sick? People feel like that occasionally, but for you, that's the feeling you've had for the past decade. 

Today is the 10 year anniversary of your family's death. They were killed by a serial killer, you were just a teenager and they targeted your family, killed them. But they left you alive...

Ever since that day, you worked your hardest to finish up at the academy and get into the FBIs behavioral analysis unit. And needless to say, your work paid off, now being a part of the team, and dating the BAUs resident genius, things were starting to look good for you.

That was until the anniversary came around…  
_ _ _ _ _ 

The sun cascaded through the large pane windows in yours and Spencers shared apartment. His arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you into him. Your eyes slowly opening, and feeling the warmth of your boyfriend was exactly what you needed this morning and he knew it. 

You layed in his arms for a few minutes before turning around and resting your head on his chest. He kissed the top of your head. 

"Good morning" you quietly said, burying your head into the soft fabric of his shirt. 

"Good morning y/n/n" 

You were fine for the moment, mornings like this we're always somewhat okay. The sinking feeling in your gut hadn't been apparent, till it hit you at once. Today was a day you've been dreading for 10 years.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ 

It all happened so quickly, you were at home with your family playing games, next you knew someone was in your house tying your parents up and holding them at gunpoint. 

That when it all went down, the first bullet was fired, it killed your mother. Your screams were drowned out by your cries. Muffled almost, you could barely be heard. 

Next there was a gunshot to your father's head… he made you watch it, he made you see their limp bodies fall to the ground. The images of the blood and the dead bodies, permanently imprinted in your brain.

And he left you alive… he killed them and left you alive… sometimes you wish he killed you too.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ 

Spencer was no mind reader and not one for social cues, but he learned to pick up your tells. And he saw you overthinking it again, watching the memories flashback like it was just yesterday. He saw you struggling. 

Tears started to form in the corners of your eyes. He tilted your head up and saw your eyes, with tears about to start falling. He saw the little kid, so terrified, so helpless. 

He knew that there was nothing he could say or do that would make it better, all he could do is be there for you, and that's what he had done for the 2 years you've been together and will continue to do for as long as you're together. 

So he pulled you completely on top of him, as he kissed your forehead as he started to rub soothing circles on your back. And that's when your tears started to fall, you buried your head into the crook of his neck. 

Spencer recited sweet things into your ear, your favorite poems and occasionally quoting things from books you like. It always helped calm you down, and it sometimes even made you laugh.

The tears slowly started to stop, he was still holding you closely and tightly, he needed to bring you out of that terrible place in your mind. The place where all your worst nightmares live. 

You stayed like that for a few minutes, just taking in the situation, how real it is.

He tilted your head up slightly and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. "How about we just stay in today, maybe cuddle and binge watch some movies?".

A small smile appearing on your face, "I'd like that". 

"Alright, anything for you baby" 

"I love you spence". 

"I love you too y/n/n" 

You let out a little laugh and he smiled, Spencer loved seeing you smile, out of your mind, free in the world. 

So with that you and Spencer had a day of relaxation and binge watching movies while eating junk food and cuddling. 

Spencer was the person you needed to get you out of your mind, the one you needed to be whole. He made you feel loved and that's what you loved about him. 

Forever and always.

Till death do us part...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my Tumblr is @ssaemxlyprentxss


End file.
